Max
Max is the oversized bulter assistant to Darla Dimple. He is incredibly powerful and incredibly intimidating. He fought alongside his mistress in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war. He was a secondary villain in the animated film Cats Don't Dance. Disney Vs. Non-Disney Villains In the DvND War, Max assisted Darla Dimple in defeating The Queen of Hearts, ultimately leading her in becoming then new Queen of Wonderland. Later on, Max recieved a fight of his own, fighting the sly and cunning Edgar. While Max tried to use his brute force to defeat him, Edgar's cunning strategies won in the end, sending Max sailing. War of The Villains In War of The Villains, Max once again assisted Darla Dimple. When Robotnik came to offer an alliance with Darla, Max was unamused. Nevertheless, Darla would lead Max an attack on Brad Buttowski and Mad Jack in an abandoned factory. Adhearing every one of Darla's ordered, Max did away with the psychopathic Jack-in-the-Box with the pull of a lever and used to power generators to creating lightening, sending Brad fleeing and ultimately falling down an open manhole. Later on, Max overheard the battle plans of Robotnik's former allies,Scratch and Grounder, and decided to put a stop to it. Max decided to go for a walk, and as the two dumbots hid to watch their plan take its course, Max simply hollered "Ouch..." even thoug he did not step in the trap, and let Scratch and Grounder's foolishness lead them to their undoing. Non-Disney vs. DC Villains War Chapter 8: Butler Bonanza Vs Bob Denver and Alan Hale At the screening of Little Ark Angel, Baby Doll's henchman, Bob Denver and Alan Hale, where going to burn the screen, upstaging Darla Dimple's movie. But, as Bob was complaining about working for Baby Doll after having been on Island Gilligan's Island, Max heared them from Dimple's box and went backstage. He picked the two up by their shirt collars and layed them on the roof of the building behind the Gotham City Cinema, the building where the movie was airing. Bob tried to shoot Max in the neck as he turned around, but the bullets meerly bounced off of his neck. Scared, the two henchman ran away, back to Baby Doll. Transformers vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Max appears in TvDaND as Darla Dimple's servant and an agent of Cobra Industries. After capturing Autobot Tracks, Darla lured Sari Sumdac and Animated Bumblebee into a concert, hoping to trap them as well for Cobra. When she revealed the trapped Tracks, she called out for Max who immediatly broke through the wall. Max attacked Bumblebee and delivered brutal hit. Meanwhile, Darla snuck backstage hoping to modify the playing field only to be stopped by Sari. Max followed Bumblebee outside where the Autobot managed to get on a giant Darla balloon. Max climbed up the balloon to chase Bumblebee. Bumblebee was swatted away. However, now that he was off the balloon, Bumblebee popped it, sending Max flying. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Carface and Cat R. Waul's Alliance Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Cruella Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Ultramen and Ultra Kaiju vs Pokemon Heroes, Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Team Darla Category:The Criminal Empire in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Cat R. Waul's and Madam Medusa's Alliance in Villains War Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains War Category:Darla Dimple's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Darla Dimple's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Mark Dindal